Forbidden Love
by FollowingTheWolves
Summary: Shay is a seventeen year old senior in high school he believes he is completely strait until one day he gets raped in school. It is up to the new schools bad boy to save him from his troubles. Can Shay save him too? Slash story with male pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

-About the story-

Shay is a seventeen year old senior in high school he believes he is completely strait until one day he gets raped in school. His mother moves and makes him switch school. With the trial going on she thinks it's not safe for him to be anywhere near his rapist. After moving to a new school thinks start to normal out in his life for a while, until he realizes he is pregnant with the rapist's baby. Things in his new school start to fall apart when he begins to show, his belly getting noticeably bigger. People know now and are not hesitant to make fun of the boy. Only one person can save him from the things that trouble him, the bad boy of the school. Not only does he help save Shays life he changes it in a way he never thought possible. The soon to be dad is falling for the rebel, but is distressed because he became homophobic after his rape. Is there a way that the pregnant teen can change that bad boys life for the better and get him off of the downward spiral he lives in as well as make himself happy?This is an original slash fiction, that means there will be boy on boy sex in this story. There are things like rape and pain as well as male pregnancy. If you don't like it don't read it. I own the plot! I do not own the character pictures but I do own the characters in this story. I do own the characters in this story.

Chapter 1

The nightmares got worse and worse every time I would fall asleep. I relived those moments over and over in my mind. No matter what I did I couldn't get past what had happened to me. Everything was so raw and seamed real in every dream I had it was like the rape was happening again. I was back in that locker room. I had just tried out for the football team and everyone was getting showered and ready to leave. They shoved me around and called me a 'fag' all of them left the room but the kid who was destined to be the quarterback once again. He shoved him around some more before leaving the room.

I looked into the open gym locker and grabbed my fresh clean clothes out of my bag. I smiled to myself thinking of the date my girlfriend and I had planned that night. I was so out of it I didn't hear someone come back into the room. My thoughts were broken when I felt a pair of hands grip my hips, they pulled at the towel I wore making it fall down. Showing my rear to said person. I heard a chuckle; I looked over my shoulder to see the football coach. I gasped fear taking my body over when I felt something prod at my cheeks. I tried to wriggle free of his grip, but he wrapped his arms around me and thrust into my anus. I couldn't help but scream in pain.

"That's it you little faggot scream, no one is here to listen." The coach panted into my ear, I tried to get away again but he stopped me. He wound up throwing me over the long bench that lined the locker room. It had no back or sides so I fell to the ground, I couldn't do anything but hold myself up onto my hands and try to wriggle free. But I couldn't. The pain continued as he began to pump into my entrance, he was panting as his arms wrapped around my middle. He leaned his body up against me so his chest was against my lower back slightly as he stood. His hips slapped and slammed into me as I screamed out in pain. I couldn't help the tears that welled in my eyes.

"No- p-p-please stop!" I begged not being able to stop the sobs wrecking through my body. His hips sped up, and I couldn't help but moan out at one point in time. For some reason whatever he just did really felt good. My penis to my dismay hardened causing it to brush against the cold metal bench every time he would thrust in. "Please stop!"

"You like it you little faggot!" He spat giving an extra hard thrust, doing whatever he did before making it feel good. My dick pulsated for some reason aching for a touch. I couldn't control it. I would have never had sex with this man a day in my life if I had the choice. Why is my dick reacting to this? I am strait. I have a girlfriend. That's when it hit me. He's taking my virginity. I couldn't help the sobs wreck though my body as he gripped my hardened member with one hand. Holding me tightly with the other, he pumped my cock. My body reacted to the touches; I tried not to think about what was happening, to get it to go away however I could. It didn't work; I eventually spilled all over his hand and my stomach. He grunted and thrust into me a few more times slowing his actions as he spilled his seed into me. He shoved me over the bench, causing me to lose my balance and tumble to the ground. He zipped himself up and ran out the door. All I could do is lay there and cry. I cried for so long I passed out.

Let's just say I wound up waking up when the janitor shook me awake. He had managed to find my cell and called home in the time I was sobbing once more. It took all I had to stand up and pull up my pants. My mom showed up and took me to the hospital. They took a rape kit and tested me for STD's, they said I had to come back in a few months to get retested just to make sure. The whole time I cried, I couldn't fathom what that fucker had done to me. I felt even dirtier because I actually got off while he raped me.

My name is Shay Daniels. I am a seventeen year old senior; I live with my mom and dad as well as my little brother Derek and his twin Melissa. I am what most would call the odd one in my family. My mom has dirty-blonde hair and my dad's is brown. My siblings have my mom's dirty-blonde hair as well as dads brown eyes. Me I have natural black hair and green eyes unlike my dad whose eyes are brown. My sister wines at me and tells me she wishes she had my natural black hair every other day but I just smirk at her and tell her that I'm the unique one out of all of dies it black and sometimes blond. I have one piercing on my lip but other than that no needles have touched my skin. My family is not really religious but they always tried to get me to believe in god. I don't know what to believe.

Anyway life had been good for a while. My dad got a promotion and my mom was supper happy for him. My siblings seemed less annoying. Kids did pick on me at school calling me either a 'faggot' or 'emo' all of the time. The jocks hated me yes but they never picked on me to the extreme. You know I don't see why they assume I am gay; I am strait by all means. I have a girlfriend and had never even thought about a man until it happened. I was raped, by my own teacher in my school three weeks ago. Said event caused my life to turn upside down. Now we have moved, switched schools and are going through pressing charges on that bastard.

Nothing has been the same, I can't sleep. I can't eat and I seem to have caught a case of homophobia along the way. Too bad I don't know I'm secretly gay yet huh?


	2. Chapter 2

I laid down flat on my new bed, in my new house that resides in my new town. I sighed, thinking about the reason I had to move. My mom had insisted on getting me out of that town while the trial was going on. Of course she had to tell the courts where I was going but at least my old gym teacher had no clue as to where I lived. My dad had to say at the old house to be closer to his job. He and mom were pretty excited to be separated for a while; they said it's like dating again. The twins have rooms in both houses. I asked mom how we were able to afford this nice house and she said it was left to her in her parents will. Being an only child she had inherited this house from her folks a while back. Mom was raised in this house. It made me wonder what kinds of mischief she got into as a kid and teen.

My head was spinning, it had been three weeks since the rape and we moved in last week. My stomach felt like it was tying in knots a minute later. I sat up and tried taking deep breaths but couldn't manage to get the feeling of being sick out of my stomach. I willed it away; whenever I throw up I get scared. I lose control over my body and I can't stop it willingly after I have started. I had to scramble into the hallway and made my way to the bathroom. I barely made it before my diner lurched into my throat and into the porcelain bowl. This had just been the start of a really crappy night. After walking out of the bathroom fully showered and in my pajamas my mother entered my room.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" My mother asked, her birth name is Lena but I never have ever called her by it. I have ever only called her mom or mommy through my whole life.

"Really bad, I threw up earlier and my head is spinning right now." I groaned cuddling under my sheets and burrowing my head into the pillow.

"Aww, honey I bet it's just nerves. You are going to your new school tomorrow and I know you get nervous around a lot of people. If you can't make it through the day after you take your nervousness pills call me okay, I will pull you out for the day." Mom spoke softly to me. She lay down on my double bed beside me. I poked my heat out of the blankets to look at her.

"What if I can't do it?" I asked tears welling in my eyes she wrapped her arms around me. I flinched before she even got half way there but I knew she wouldn't hurt me. "What if they are just like him?"

"Honey they won't be, they are not pedophiles who want nothing but unwilling sex from kids." She spoke running her hands through my hair. That simple action has always lulled into relaxation ever since I was a kid. "They don't have to know what happened baby; you don't have to tell them."

"But what they pick on me anyway?" I asked my eyes closing unwillingly, she sighed against my hair as she cuddled me to her chest. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah honey, just rest we will talk tomorrow. Everything will be okay." She spoke into my hair; I could feel her moving slightly before the bedside light turned off. "Good night sweetie." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out?

The dreams still haunted me like they had very other night but tonight I was watching from afar. I could see the pain my body was going through once more but I couldn't feel it. I had to watch my body gets defiled again. After what seemed like hours my eyes finally opened. Light poured through my windows making me squint. I groaned and rolled from my bed, I walked slowly to the bathroom to relieve my bladder of the offensive pressure.

I straitened my hair in the front and spiked the back before lining my eyes with a thin layer of eyeliner. My sister would scoff at me if she were here but I really don't care how I look right now, my stomach lurched again and I found myself hurling into the toilette. My stomach burned as bile flew through my throat.

After brushing my teeth and getting dressed in a tight black shirt and a grey and white checkered zip up sweater. I put my vans on after my black skinny jeans and headed to the kitchen. I proceeded to grab some toast before my mom drove me to school. Yeah I have my license but she insisted.

We pulled into the parking lot and I assured my mother that she didn't need to come in with me. I made my way to the front of the school. It was a large two story brick building. It looked pretty old but held some significance of the old town that surrounded it. I slowly walked up the front steps, kids racing around me and chatting away. I walked through the large double doors and ran face first into someone else. I fell back on my bum trying to catch myself.

"Shit! I'm sorry." I stated as soon as I stood, I offered the person my hand and aided him to his feet.

"Watch where you're going Trip!" He called out after I aided him in standing. I stood there awkwardly not comfortable around people anymore.

"Trip?" I asked confused at what he meant, he smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah Trip, as in clumsy." He mocked me I shook my head a smile playing across my face before remembering how uncomfortable I really was around all these people.

"I'm not clumsy; maybe you have the ability to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." I stated lifting my brow a smirk playing on my face.

"Are you new?" He asked looking my body over with a frown. What? What is wrong with how I look? I decided to ignore the look but I still shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, my names Shay," I said holding out my hand to him; he just looked at it like I was an alien. I felt embarrassment flood through my cheeks as I pulled my hand back. Of course, why would he want to touch someone as dirty as me? I was damaged goods now who would want to be friends with me. "I have got to go, bye." I said before walking down the hall fallowing the arrow signs that read 'Office.' around corners before finally making it to my destination.

Of course I had to get my schedule and the secretary walked me to the door of my first class pointing out a few more along the way. I smiled and thanked her before walking into the class room. The teacher walked looked up surprised that a student was in his room early. I looked at my schedule and read it.

First period: Psychology  
Instructor: Frank Nor

The man looked to be in his early forties maybe with shaggy brown hair and a lip piercing just like me. He also had some tattoos along his arms; he wore tight jeans and a button up shirt. He smiled at me from behind the desk.

"You must be Shay Daniels if I am right?" The teacher asked me, he stood and extended his hand. I took it warily and cringed at the thought he is my teacher. What if he is just like 'him'. After the hand shake I made sure to step back a few steps. He watched me intently, confusion clearly readable on his face. "My name is Frank Nor, most students call me Frank some call me Mr. Nor. Feel free to call me either of those." I nodded feeling slightly at ease when some students piled into the room. "Seat number fifteen is free." He spoke looking down at a chart. I thanked him before heading to the desk, the chair connected to it read number fifteen.

After about five minutes kids started to pour into the classroom, the warning bell had rung. I looked around me, students surrounded me. There was an empty desk to my left but I Ignored it. The late bell rang and Mr. Nor started his lecture. A few sentences in he was broken from his speech by the door flying open, a student had bounded into the room. The same kid I ran into earlier. He looked pretty rough at first glance. His hair was strewn about and his snakebites were crooked. His clothes looked somewhat wrinkled as he made his excuse to the teacher before sitting in the desk to my left. I heard kids whisper 'stoner' as he walked by. I could smell something funky on him, it was like a skunk. My nose was being assaulted with this smell when he sat down.

Panic took over my body when my stomach lurched again. I asked Mr. Nor if I could be excused and he told me he would let it slide this time. Bathroom breaks were for before class.

"Do you know where to go?" He asked looking at my face, he looked sort of sorrowful when he saw I looked a little sick. I shook my head. "Leon take Shay to the restroom please, and hurry I don't need him puking in my classroom."

I stood and bolted for the door once outside I looked around I decided to head left but a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to the right. Panic coursed through my body as I turned to look at the culprit. It was that boy again.

"No- no don't touch me," I stammered tears welling in my eyes.

"Cool your jets Trip, I'm just taking you to the bathroom." Leon's voice seamed to melt my panic to a minimum. I resulted to a shaking mess as we walked to the restroom. He stayed outside while I ran in and emptied my stomach, after a while I heard the door to the  
bathroom open. "Are you okay in their Trip?" Leon asked knocking on the bathroom stall. I threw up even more at that, my body shaking again.

Once my violent shakes got under control I flushed the toilette and walked out into the bathroom. He watched me with every step, I even saw him staring when I washed my face and grabbed a little bottle of scope out of my backpack. That's when they fell out. My pills rolled all the way across the room to rest at his feet. He bent down and picked them up, he read it and his eyes snapped to me.

"Have you taken these today?" He asked holding up the bottle, I shook my head and stared at him in the mirror. He walked up behind me slowly and I started to shake once more.

"Calm down Trip, why are you so nervous around me?"

"I-I'm- n-not." I stammered out my eyes closed as he brushed his hand across my shoulder  
in an attempt to relax me I guess. It made me shake even more. "Please d-don't touch me." His hand was gone the instant I said that. I sat there for a few seconds before opening my tear filled eyes looking directly into the sink. Beside it sat my pills.

"Take your dosage that's probably what's wrong. Do you get nervous in new places?" He asked from across the room once more. I shook my head. "Around people?" I nodded he made a sound that I could only assume was an uncomfortable grunt. "Why?"

"N-no reason." I stuttered opening the bottle and taking out a pill, I leaned down and took a drink of water before swallowing them both.

"Fine don't tell me." He stated before walking to the door. "But you may not want to key in Frank on your emotions, he can read us like open books. Get yourself calmed down you look more like a stoner than I do."


	3. Chapter 3

I've been going to that school for a week now. Things have been so uneventful, it's rather boring. I've heard so many things in the halls about how awesome the events at this school are. In the time I have been here I haven't seen any. The only thing that has been happening lately besides the teachers teaching, is the jocks have been picking on me and pushing me around. After they do their damage Leon comes along and picks on me mentally. He offers me a hand and I take it skeptically, he helps me stand and after that he asks me 'Can't you defend yourself Trip?" He makes feel sort of week when he makes comments like that. He really pisses me off and he knows it. That's why he insists on pushing my buttons.

James the quarterback of this schools team and his friends found out that I tried out for the football team at my old school. I guess him and Lance the quarterback of my old school are best friends and keep in contact. He managed to con James into beating information out of me. So far it hasn't worked, I have staid tight lipped every time they ask about why I pressed charges against coach Lake and what the charges were. I refused to tell them.

I was broke out of my thoughts when my shoulder violently connected with the lockers to my left. I looked up wide eyed to see James and his friends in front of me. I sighed and made to walk away but James grabbed me and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, yeah he punches hard but I could tell something was wrong after my stomach started to cramp really bad. They just laughed and asked why I put coach in Jail once more. I didn't reply so they just kept on beating me, focusing on my legs and face. Tears made their way down my cheeks, I had never cried when they beat me before, but they have never hit my stomach. I couldn't help but let the tears wander free, I hurt that bad. My arm was subconsciously blocking any more blows to my stomach. I heard some commotion and when I opened my eyes Leon was in the middle of the group keeping them away from me.

I don't know why but most of the school is afraid of him. Yeah he picks on me a little bit but he's never physically hurt me. He scares me when he gets to close and is touching me but everyone does that now days. Mr. Nor walked behind me my second day in his class and placed his hands on my shoulders looking at the work page I was doing. I head butted him and ran for the bathroom, where I staid until my mom came and picked me up. No one in that class has tried to touch me since except Leon. I was supprised that I didn't get detention but later on at the end of the class the next day Mr. Nor passed me a note. I read it and said something along these lines. 'If something is bothering you, you can talk to me about it. I am your teacher, think of me as a guide through tough times.' That note made me relive those moments where I should have been able to trust my coach. I went home and cried my eyes out that night. Having a nightmare that scared me so bad I accidentally wet my bed. I tell you that's embarrassing, me being seventeen and wetting my bed. I had to wash my sheets in the middle of the night. Mom woke up and made me tell her what happened. Anyway back to my current predicament.

Tears streaked down my face while Leon held out a hand for me. I didn't take it. I couldn't, I hurt to bad. He knelt down beside me. I flinched when he moved my chin to look at him. I could see the student body collecting behind him.

"Do you need the nurse?" Leon asked me looking me over, realizing I wasn't a pretty sight right now.

"Do you know how to drive?" I asked closing my eyes tightly for a minute taking a deep breath.

"Yeah," He spoke, I dug in my backpack with out looking at it and wrapped my fingers around my keychain. I placed then into his palm with a shaking hand.

"Get me to a hospital will ya'?" I asked looking up at him, he nodded quickly and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder so he could lift me to stand. I was surprised when he wove a hand under my bent knees and picked me up fully. I was in and out of conciseness for a few minutes.

"I'm going to carry you to my car, I don't know what ones yours." Leon spoke, everything was blurry from the tears but I decided to speak up.

"Thirty Seven." I mumbled closing my eyes, everything was making me sick to look at right now.

"That's easier since my car is parked in space one hundred eleven." Leon spoke laughter behind his words. I smiled to my self, his voice sounds so gentle. "What are you smiling at Trip."

"You're not as bad as everyone says." I spoke shocked at how quiet my own voice was coming out. I could feel as I was placed into a car, a few seconds later I felt a belt wrapped around me and the engine of my car start.

"Well the only time I'm all that mean is when people deserve it. Yeah I pick on you but I don't hurt you physically you know? I do it to be a bother you and piss you off a little bit sometimes but I wouldn't do what James did to someone who hadn't done anything wrong." Leon spoke filling me in on how he works. "I only really try to hurt people when they do something to the ones I care about."

"I don't ever see you hanging out with anyone, why?" I asked wincing when a pain shot through my stomach. I clutched it harder trying to get the pain to stop.

"No one wants to hangout around me because I smoke pot. I drink every so often too but not as much as everyone else does when parties at peoples houses. I'm pretty much the bad guy to everyone because I scare them away from me somehow. I don't even know why you trusted me enough to carry you earlier but you wouldn't let the teacher touch you. I don't get you kid." Leon spoke in a voice that could most likely be portrayed as fond. He said something quietly saying something I knew I wasn't meant to hear. "It makes it easier never having to loose anyone you care about."

The car came to a stop again not daring to open my eyes because the light was so bright. The sky was overcast earlier why is it sunny now? I was surprised once more when I was picked up, I started to shake. Great I'm scared again.

"It's just me Trip calm down." Leon soothed me while he walked slowly. My shaking stopped that instant, but now the question is why?


	4. Chapter 4

I carried him into the emergency room and up to the desk. The lady told us to fill out the forms and come back to see her. I sighed knowing I would have to fill it out, I made to set him down in a chair and he held onto my neck even tighter, making a groan in protest. I sat down on one of the many couches in the room and started to fill out the form using my left hand to write the right still holding him in my lap. Good thing I'm ambidextrous. I had to ask him questions the whole way not knowing half of the stuff about him.

Name: Shayton Elliott Daniels.  
Birth date: 7/19/1993  
Sex: Male  
Social Security Number: #  
And so on with the questions.

Once we had the form fully filled out I stood back up taking Shay with me, I handed her the clipboard and she told us to take a seat. The nurse will call on us. I sat down aggravated, I mean cant she tell the kid is not feeling good, something could be really wrong and she's acting like its nothing bad. I know other people are I need of a doctor too but what if they are too late for something bad happening. Just like they were with my mom.

"It really hurts." Shay whined into my collarbone, I sighed and rubbed my hands across his back.

"What do you thinks wrong? Is it just pain like a normal punch?" I asked looking down at him, his eyes were brimmed with tears as he shook his head.

"No something feels wrong." Shay said quietly placing his head against he crook of my neck, I knew he didn't want me to see him cry but I could feel the tears against my skin. He stood abruptly and ran towards the bathroom. I fallowed after him finding him huddled over the single toilette in the bathroom.

I walked over to him and rubbed his back, he stiffened up a little bit but relaxed once he knew it was me. The poor kid must have gone through something bad if he's afraid of people touching him. I wonder if his family abuses him. Tears were running down his face when he sat back. I handed him a wet paper towel and kept him sitting against the wall.

"Something is really wrong." Shay spoke while I wiped the tears from his face before making my way to the bile on his lips. I pressed them gently and could have sworn I felt him kiss the paper towel but I'm probably wrong, why would he do that? I shook my head and threw the paper towel into the trash. "I threw up blood."

My eyes went wide when he flushed the toilette something really had to be wrong, my eyes hazed over when I picked him up and took him over to the counter space. I had him lean down and take a drink from the running water, he rinsed his mouth before I carried him back out into the emergency room. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I heard Shays name being called. I walked over to the man calling it and he smiled.

"Shayton?" The nurse asked, Shay nodded. The nurse said I couldn't go into the room with him but Shay clung to me. "Well I see he makes you comfortable so he may come in for the first part until your parent or guardian arrives. We have already called the number on your emergency contact list." I carried Shay into the room and made to set him down onto the bed but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm right here Trip don't worry, I wont leave until your mom gets here okay?" I said slipping my fingers into his hand. "Squeeze if it hurts okay?" I stated, he nodded and let me lay him down, he almost had a heart attack when I had to break the hold on his hand to set him down. I quickly grabbed his fingers again.

-

I sat there for a half of an hour in a chair right next to the hospital bed holding Shay's hand. I will be the first to admit that I don't mid holding his hand, hell I am gay and proud of it. I may have forgotten to mention that to Shay earlier when I said why the kids of the school don't like me. The drugs was the full truth, I don't smoke pot because I have to, I honestly believe that it helps me through the day. Before Shay showed up no one had talked to me in that school for over a year besides the teachers. Something in him and the way he sounded okay with who I was before even knowing me made me happy for that day. Poor clumsy kid just had to run into me and be doomed for the rest of his life. I sighed, anyone I ever care about winds up hating me so I don't see why I even want to help him. Maybe its because I couldn't do anything to help my mom when she was sick. I sighed and looked at our connected hands. This would never mean the same thing to him than it does me. Little did I know though Shay was having that same battle in his mind.

"Just to let you know I'm not gay." Shay stated quietly, shattering every ounce of hope I ever had that he might be able to save me.

"I know, but you're the one holding my hand." I said quietly tightening my grip a little bit.

"But that's only because I need someone to be here, but out of everyone I'm glad its you." Shay said quietly letting his thumb massage mine. A minute of gentle caresses from our fingers seamed to calm us both down. So what if he's not gay, he doesn't need to be dragged into my life too. I sighed just as the door opened and a woman in her forties walked through the door. I knew it was his mom, that's why I stood and politely tried to make my exit. "Stay please?" Shay asked looking directly into my eyes.

"I'm sorry the nurse said I had to leave when your parent showed up." I said not wanting to look him in the face, shame taking over my body.

"Go home then, you don't need to wait out in the waiting room for hours. Just take my car home with you for the weekend, I don't ever have anywhere to drive unless its school anyway." Shay spoke now holding his mothers hand.

"Okay, I will text you tomorrow to see how everything went. I copied your number from the form onto my arm earlier." I stated before walking from the room with a quick goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Shayton I'm doctor Carlyle." A woman who looked to be in her early thirties walked through the hospital door. I looked at her with wide eyes, now the fun part begins. She asked me questions about what happened today, my mother giving me odd looks as to why I let Leon leave with my car but she finally understood when I told them about the bullies and my friend driving me to the hospital. I told her about the throwing up and the blood, also the pain that rested in my ribs. She poked and prodded me, taking blood tests and random examinations on me. It seamed like an hour but she brought the results into the hospital room with her.

"What's happening to my son." Mom spoke looking at the doctor, obvious worry shown on her face. She fiddled with my fingers nervously. Poor mom.

"Well I have a lot of news to break to you. First off the throwing up blood is due to your throat being raw from all the acids coming up when you puke. You need to eat liquids for a while like soup. Secondly the punch was mainly to your ribs that is why they hurt so much, you have a small fracture on one. I will send you home with a wrap for that to help it heal, it will take three to six weeks if you rest to heal. No straining activities. Lastly the throwing up and massive pain could be triggered by sensitivity in your abdominal regions, even if the punch was to the ribs. The stress could be a problem as well as to why you were cramping. The last thing I need to talk to you about, Shay have you had sexual contact with a male?" Doctor Carlyle asked looking sort of bashful.

"No I'm strait." I spoke looking at my hands, I hate men right now even myself. I think the only man I trust is my dad. Maybe my little brother.

"Well then this is an effect of your rape." The Dr. Spoke, that's when it hit me, no wonder the name sounded familiar, Dr. Carlyle is the woman who too my rape kit a few weeks ago. Worry ran through my entire body as she continued speaking. "Shay you are about what I assume a month pregnant. The blood tests proved it. It is rare in men but it can happen when a man is born with women's genetics. I know you don't have the outer parts but you have a uterus."

"But how?" Mom asked, I was too shocked to speak. What the hell was going on? Was the doctor playing a joke on me? Why would she sound so serious? It has to do with the rape, no, no; no if I really am pregnant it has to be HIS baby. I was broken from my thoughts when my world went hazy, I passed out.

I woke up sometime later in a nice squishy bed. My eyes cracked open and I turned my head noticing I was in my own room. How did I get here? I looked to my nightstand and saw the big red numbers on the clock read 3:47 Am. Then it all came back to me, what the doctor said. Was it all a dream? It couldn't be? I don't remember falling asleep in my clothes, the same ones I wore in the dream. It couldn't have been. Tears welled up in my eyes, I leaned up pain shooting through my ribs; I felt queasy. I lifted my shirt and saw a thin layer of medical wrap sitting snugly under a larger single wrap connected at the front with little clasps. I couldn't even tell it was under my shirt with how thin it was. I slipped my shirt off and my stomach rumbled. Eh, great time to be hungry.

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the counter; I cut it up into pieces and covered them with peanut butter. Strange I am really craving the gooey peanut flavored cream, I hate it though. While I was munching on my snack I looked onto the counter and saw a large bright yellow envelope with my name scrawled across the top. I opened it and pulled out a pile of paper on the top was a hand written letter.

'Shayton your mother insisted on taking you home after you passed out, you eventually woke up and were groggy I doubt you will remember walking out to the car with her. In this packet I have included a large pamphlet on male pregnancies please read through it to understand your situation better. There is also a form in here to fill out, we want to be able to study your pregnancy all the way through it.' Hell no there is no way they are studying me like some little lab rat. 'I have also gotten you in for an appointment with an OBGYN a doctor who handles pregnancies.' Signed Dr. Carlyle. I sighed to myself, this must be real. I decided some fresh air would do me good so I cracked open the back door and turned on the light. I sat out on the back porch and opened the pamphlet. I began reading how babies form in the uterus and the process of getting a C-section. You can only have one person in the room with you. Mom! I never new how much I really needed my mom, but now that we have moved and my siblings bounce from house to house mom is my main source.

How will I tell dad, I don't even know that answer. What if he freaks out on me I mean it's not often that your son gets raped and knocked up right? How will he handle all of this?

I heard the back door open, I turned back to look at mom. She had my phone in her hands a tired smile on her face.

"I took this out of your pockets when I put you to bed it rang earlier but I let you sleep. You looked tired Shay, how do you feel?" Mom asked looking at me.

"I feel like my world is turning upside down mom. How am I going to tell dad? To make it worse the father is a rapist. I started reading about it but I'm honestly scared. If I have it how am I going to tell it their father raped me and there an accident." I said taking my phone in my hand I looked down and the screen said one new text.

"Honey you will figure it out when the time comes. I know what you are thinking kid and you wont hate them. Once the baby is born you will love it to bits, probably before its even out. Your not considering an abortion are you?" Mom asked looking down at my sitting form.

"No maw I would never kill a baby." I stated looking at my hands, "I'm tired and I think I'll go back to bed now." I said standing and telling my mother a small goodnight before heading to my room. I opened the message up on the phone and read it.

'How did the doctors go Trip?' I looked at the number and saved it to my list under the name BadBoy and texted back.

'The doc said I have a cracked rib and blood was because my throat was raw. I ate an apple earlier and it hurt sort of, so I have to stick to soups. . .'

I closed my phone quickly not ready to tell him about the other THING I mean how could he possibly understand, he doesn't know about the rape even.

Little did I know, while everything was happening in the hospital he found out?


	6. Chapter 6

-Leon's Pov(Point of view)-

I climbed into Shay's car and sighed to myself, the poor kid takes beatings every day from those assholes and the school never stops it. I have stood up to James before but it's not my place to step in really it's between them. I am pretty glad his mom came into the room while we were talking. There is nothing like getting shot down by someone that you didn't even know you liked. I realized I liked him even as a crush when he told me he was strait. I don't like, like him but if I let this crush grow I will.

My thoughts were broken when a yellow envelope caught my attention. It was already open when I curiously picked it up. It said official business across the top of it. I pulled out and read the paper inside silently to my self. I couldn't stop once I started. It was a police report; I could tell right away, I have had to press charges before. Shay is pressing charges against a man named Sean Lake. I read on, stopping at one sentence that almost literally shattered my heart. 'Charges of rape are being pressed against Mr. Lake.' That's why the poor kid doesn't want anyone touching him. Then it clicked. In the hallways I heard James asking why he pressed charges against coach Lake. It didn't make sense at the time but it had to have been at his old school. He should have been able to trust that man. You're supposed to be able to trust your teachers. No wonder why he freaked out so bad on Mr. Nor.

I pulled my phone out and saved his number, after buckling my seat belt I drove home. I pulled up to the drive way and saw that car. One I hoped I would never see again. I could never forget it, I hate its owner. Why is he here?

I made my way inside of the house to see my dad watching T.V. I said a quick hello and headed to my room screeching slightly when I saw him sprawled out on my bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked my teeth grit together, glaring at his tall form.

"What little brother, no love for me? Maybe a welcome him Paul I'm glad your out of Jail?" My brother asked, he stood and took a few steps towards me.

"You are not supposed to be here." I stated, knowing that the agreement my father signed was being breached right now. But I am over eighteen so does that count still?

"They let me out on my birthday like they said they would, I have to take a few therapy sessions each week but what the hell I'm free." Paul stated taking a step forward, he can't be back. I can't have him around; a silent tear ran down my face. "Pussy" yelled out.

"Paul we had a deal! You get to live here again but you go no where near your brother." My dad's voice boomed through the room, he may be shorter than my brother but right now I am thankful that he has more muscle than Paul.

I couldn't take being there with him, I told my dad that I was going out and not to expect me back this weekend. He reluctantly agreed and I left still driving Shay's car. I made my way to the park and to the climbing dome in the middle of a sandbox. It was covered in a tarp; I cut open a space big enough for my body to fit into near the ground so no rain would come in and sat in the somewhat warm sand while it rained around me. I could hear the drops hitting the makeshift roof on the dome. I pulled out a joint from my pocket; one Dallas gave me during first period. I lit it up and took a few puffs of the drug.

Who knew my life would turn upside down in one night, my brother is back; the same male that beat and molested me as a child. My dad welcomed him into our house like it was nothing; if mom were still around she would have never let him come back. She actually loved me enough to protect me from him. I knew that Paul would make my life a living hell if he staid with us. I smoked all I wanted and walked across the street from the park to Dallas' house. I staid there that night, we drank our selves drunk.

-

I woke up in the morning with a splitting headache, no doubt a hangover that would bother me all day. I looked at the source. I received a text message from Shay's number. I looked around, it is still dark outside. I then turned my attention to the clock on my phone. 4:30 in the fucking morning. What's he doing up at this hour? I opened the message up and read it.

'The doc said I have a cracked rib and blood was because my throat was raw. I ate an apple earlier and it hurt sort of, so I have to stick to soups. . .'

I growled reading that. They fractured a rib and he can't even eat solid foods after everything he has been though. It somehow made me realize, maybe he is someone I can talk to about it. Maybe he would understand. But I can't tell him that I know. If I do let it out I don't want him to worry about the fact I know if he really doesn't want me knowing. I texted back.

'I'm sorry to hear that, maybe I can come over and make you some homemade soup this weekend?' I texted hoping I wasn't disturbing his sleep.

'That actually sounds pretty good, what are you doing up so late?' Shay asked back.

'You woke me up,' I typed then decided to add something onto it so he didn't feel guilty. 'I went to a friends house and got wasted pretty early so eventually I would have woken up with a hang over anyway.'

'Oh," was the reply I got from him, then another text. 'Just a random alcohol urge?'

'No my brother came back today and I needed to get away I didn't want to deal with everything at the time so here I am' I texted then sent a second message. 'What are you doing up?'

'Do you not like him?' Shay asked, 'I randomly woke up a bit ago I think I rolled on my ribs wrong or something, but I passed out at the doctors, they said I walked to the car and my mom said into the house but I don't remember it. I may have sleepwalked.'

'You can say that again, it looks like we are both up for the day.' I texted smiling at the screen. 'Send me a pic of you so I can post it as my contact.'

'Okay let me put a shirt on.' The screen read, it took like fifteen minutes but I got a picture request. He was in a bathroom, his hair sticking out all over and had dark clothing on. I hate my body for having the reaction it did to that fully clothed picture but I got hard. 'your turn.'

'Did you just take that?' I asked looking at the pic again. I smiled and laid back against the guestroom bed and took a picture. My arm was under my head and my hair looked perfectly messed up. I sent it to him.

'Yeah, thanks.' He replied.

'So if it was your ribs why was your stomach cramping earlier' I asked.

'I would rather not talk about it' was the reply I got.

'Okay, the address you told me to put on the form was right?' I asked, knowing the general whereabouts of his home. If so he lived in the upper-class area in the town. My home is considered middle class.  
'Yeah, why you really coming to make me soup?' He asked.

'Yes, good night Trip.' I texted. I closed my eyes and fell asleep before I even got a reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Mom got a call from work earlier asking if she could come in and do a last minute house sale or something like that. She was reluctant to leave me here alone but I promised her I would call if I needed anything, I assured her that I could be home alone for a few hours. She didn't want to believe me but she finally left me sitting on the couch a blanket thrown over me, the remote in my hand and the phone next to me. I sat in silence for a few minutes before calling my sister Melissa.

"Hey, hey, hey Shay-Shay so how's life going?" Melissa asked over the loud music playing in the background, "You're on speaker!" I can imagine her bouncing around the damn house blaring music with Derek watching and laughing when ever she falls. Just like old times.

"Not that great, don't tell dad yet but I got beat up at school. I had to go to the hospital because of a fractured rib." I spoke quietly, my sister shrieked into the phone before what I assume turning off the music in the background.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Melissa asked genuine worry lacing her every word. My sister truly cares for me, even when I don't like myself that much very often.

"Yeah the quarterback is friends with my old schools team, they asked him to shove me around and to find out why I pressed charges against coach." I stated crossing my arms, a slight pain crossed into my ribs but I quickly ignored it, I put the phone on speaker and read the text Leon just sent me.

'Hey I need your address again so I can come cook you some soup.' I read the text and smiled replying with my address.

"Are you there Shay?" Melissa asked into the phone, I smiled. Leon would be here soon and he's going to take care of me. Now I don't have to be alone today.

"Yeah sorry, I was just replying to a text my friend sent. They needed my address so they could find their way here." I chuckled fiddling with my fingers for a minute.

"Ohh, a girly friend Shay-Shay?" Melissa mocked me I shook my head realizing she couldn't see I then gave her my reply.

"No you dodobrain my very male friend, I met him at school my first day here. He is pretty much considered the school bad boy so he was able to scare James away from beating me yesterday." I defended myself. That made me think, why does Leon even care what happens to me? I mean yeah I'm grateful but hell does he even really care, or does he feel sorry for me?

"You gave a 'Bad Boy' your house address to come over willingly. You don't even trust being around me Shayton!" Drake stated, taking the phone off of speaker I replied.

"He's coming to take care of me while moms at work." I stated not making matters any better with that sentence.

"Are you stupid Shay? I mean really you are going to let a stranger, a 'bad boy' into the house while mom is gone, you don't even know him do you? Why would you trust him there alone before you would me?" Drake asked, that caught me off guard. Not once had the thought of Leon hurting me crossed my mind all day. I sighed knowing Drake had a point. Why would I trust someone I barely know over my own baby brother? I don't know why but I feel this pull to Leon for some reason. Somewhere in the back of my mind I trust him and I don't know why. He could hurt me just like the coach did he has more muscle than me.

"I don't know okay so don't be mad at me Drake. I don't know why I trust him but I do alright? He got the bullies off of me the other day and he took me to the hospital, he carried me from the school to the car. When we got to the damn hospital he carried me in and held onto me because I didn't want him to let go. I needed to be close to someone I trusted and right then he was the one protecting me from any and everything bad. He even filled out the damn forms with me in his lap; he staid with me until I almost literally had to make him leave." I spoke, I didn't want him in the waiting room all night, and what else was I supposed to do? Make him sit alone? No way.

"So you pick some guy and let him be there rather than your family, we didn't even get a call Shay!" Derek shouted, I began to shake tears welling in my eyes.

"Look okay I don't know why mom didn't call you guys. He was there for me because I trust him; he carried my beaten, bloody body and made sure I was comfortable." I stated tears falling freely down my face.

"Maybe he just feels sorry for you because you were raped." Drake spat, I couldn't take it anymore I had to stop arguing. My chest tightened, it hurt so bad I thought my heart would explode.

"I didn't tell him about it." I said loudly before speaking softly, "Look I have to go bye." I hung up the phone and just sat on the couch crying for a while. Why did all of this have to happen to me? What did I ever do wrong in life? Finally after what felt like an hour the doorbell rang, I stood slowly and made my way to the door, wiping my tears before opening it. I was met with a pair of adorable happy blue gray eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Leon asked looking my body over, obviously checking to see if I'm okay.

"Come on in, I'm okay." I lied, hoping he would take the bait. He never did, I motioned for him to come inside.

"Mhm, why don't I believe that? Anyway where is the kitchen?" Leon asked once I welcomed him into my house. I realized he had two grocery bags in his hands.

"It's this way." I said walking through the living room and to the kitchen, he fallowed closely and set the bags on the counter while I took a seat at the bar stool.

"Are you sore?" Leon asked as he hunted for a cutting board, it took a second before he realized there was one right in front of him. He chuckled, "Knives?"

"In the drawer to the left of the stove," I stated watching him turn in every direction to look for what he needed. "My ribs hurt but that's probably bad from the fact of puking earlier."

"Thanks, so you say you threw up like its nothing new do you have an eating disorder?" He asked as he began chopping some vegetables, he looked up at me when ever he stopped cutting the food.

"I-I-I'm sick." I covered up the truth, I can never tell him. He wouldn't understand how and why I'm pregnant. If he found out about that I would have to tell him about the rape. That's something he doesn't ever need to know. I don't want to relive that hard time in my life.

"Well then I guess I get to attempt to make you better." Leon said smiling at me, my stomach churned and I got the feeling of my chest swelling. I needed to get to the bathroom. I ran for it, up the stairs. When I got there I stupidly left the door open, Leon made his entrance known after a few seconds. He held my hair back while I emptied my breakfast into the porcelain bowl. When I was able to sit up a little bit made me stand, he flushed the toilette and handed me my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth while he searched the bathroom. "Where are the towels?"

"The cupboard to your right," I stated he thanked me quietly and grabbed a bright green towel out of the cabinet. I watched as he filled the bathtub up with water and put some vanilla bath melts into the water.

"Get undressed." He stated with his back to me, my breath caught in my throat. He couldn't, wouldn't not here in my own home no he can't! I backed against the wall, tears welling in my eyes. He must have noticed because he walked up to my shaking form. "Trip calm down, I want you to go take a bath while I finish the soup, relax and let your body unwind. I'll come get you when it's done, I promise." With that said he walked from the room.

I watched from the same spot he left me, I couldn't take my eyes off of where he stood. Those eyes, watching over me looking at me, they make me feel safe. He wouldn't hurt me like the coach did. 'He's strait stupid, stupid brain. I'm strait.' I thought.

I stripped from my shirt as quickly as my ribs would allow, I couldn't help but wince when I pulled the shirt up too high, I undid my pants and wraps before climbing into the almost perfect water. I laid back and let my muscles relax in the warm water. My eyes slipped shut, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I woke up in chilly water and someone was knocking on the bathroom door. I assured Leon that I'm still alive before climbing out of the tub.

I towel dried myself off with my green towel and wrapped it around my waist before I headed to my bedroom. I slipped boxers on under some pajama bottoms; I realized I was missing my wraps. I made my way to the bathroom once more. I tried at least six times to wrap these damn things around my ribs but I failed every time. I heard Leon chuckle from the doorway of the bathroom. I whirled around, my hands on my hips my eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up while you can." I whined looking at him, a pout on my lips. "Will you help me please?"

"Yeah I will help, only because you are pouting at me though." Leon spoke softly; he walked up behind me slowly. He took the towel from around my neck and ran it slowly all over my back, our eyes caught in the mirror. I lost my breath looking into his eyes again; those eyes pulled me in again. He kept eye contact while he gently rubbed the cotton fabric over my shoulders and sides. I didn't even notice when he wound an arm around each of my sides and used the towel on my chest. I didn't realize that I leaned back into his arms. He smiled at me those perfect teeth showing. I love that smile. Wait what? What the fuck! I screamed at myself in my head, he brought the towel to the back of my head and dried the hair slowly. He playfully pushed my head forward, a smile on his face. My head shot back up, I gave him a playful scolding look. My arms crossed over my chest, he laughed full heartedly. I couldn't help but to bust out in a full smile of my own a small chuckle leaving my lips. That's all it took for my ribs to hurt again. All smiles were lost when I winced.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Leon said worriedly scanning my face for any kind of answer.

"Yeah just sore, wrap me up will ya'?" I asked turning around to face him. He nodded and grabbed the roll of medical wrap and began doctoring me up. He got me wrapped with out any problems, he took his time.

"Are you sure it's not too tight?" Leon asked me one final time before putting the larger, brace type wrap around me before clipping it gently. The part that caught onto my attention is how easy he was treating me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I spoke assuring him that it felt okay. I caught myself looking at him play with his lip rings. In no way do I like men so there is no way I can find Leon cute. Yeah I'll admit he is not a bad looking guy. He has nice cheekbones and bright gray-blue eyes, perfect pink lips that I want nothing more than to feel against my own. 'No! I'm not gay! If anything I hate men what HE did to me.' I was snapped from my internal battle by Leon placing his hands gently on my ribs. He took a step back and looked at his work.

"Are you hungry? The soup should be cool enough to eat." Leon spoke softly looking back into my eyes once more.

"Yeah my tank is on empty." I said smiling as we walked from the bathroom to the kitchen, at the table I saw a large pot sitting in the middle two bowls around it. "Damn are you feeding a hundred people Leon?" He looked over at me a smile on his perfect pierced lips.  
"No but you will need some soup for a few days right?" Leon asked as he gripped the bowls and filled them one by one; he placed them side by side and held out a chair for me. I smiled and thanked him before sitting; he tucked me in before sitting beside me.

"What is this, it tastes really good." I commented after taking a taste of the soup. I looked at him with my brown raised.

"Corn chowder, I decided to make it because I figured the bacon and vegetables would fill you up and chicken soup is so boring. My mom taught me how to make it." Leon spoke quietly playing with his soup using his spoon.

"She must be an amazing cook." I spoke taking in some more of the creamy goodness. I probably would have groaned if I had no control over my own actions.

"She was," Leon spoke quietly looking over at me; I raised a questioning brown once more "She died two years ago from cancer." He said answering my silent question. Suddenly my problems didn't seam so important at the time. I want to help him and am willing to forget my problems temporarily. He looked so sad; I placed my hand on his forearm and rubbed softly.

"I'm sorry she passed." I said quietly, he looked into my worried eyes, his own were filled with tears. He nodded and turned back to his food to resume eating.

"As am I." I nearly jumped from my seat when I heard a new voice enter the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't help but to run my fingers over Shay's delicate, smooth skin while I dried and dressed his ribs. I felt bad for touching him in anyway after realizing what he's been though, what if it scared him? What if I scare him? I could tell he was deep in thought while I was working my magic. Just by the looks I was getting I could tell he was puzzled about something. I don't think he noticed when my arms were around him that I let my fingers brush gently across his pecks. I had no problem with keeping my arousal at bay since it wasn't really bothering me. I could tell just with the feelings running through my body the rubbing was more of an affectionate caress in response to him leaning into my chest.

The same woman who walked into the hospital room just the night before came into the dining room with us. She had tears welled in her eyes but a sorrowful smile plaid across her lips. She walked towards Shay and pulled him into a gentle hug. It made the tears in my own eyes slip down my cheeks slowly. They pulled away and Shay smiled up at the older woman. I quickly wiped my tears when she looked towards me, a smile on her lips once more.

"Why do you smell so good kid, you haven't showered since the day before yesterday." Shay's mother asked her son while she made her way to the cupboard. The look on her face purely fond, she reminds me of my own mom sometimes.

"I took a bath." Shay stated smiling when she looked at him skeptically her arms crossed now.

"Did you really?" Shay nodded taking in more of his soup. "Then how did your bandages get back on, you can't wrap them yourselves." She asked smirking, thinking she won the play argument.

"Leon wrapped me back up." Shay stated pointing his thumb over my direction; his mother had a look of pure shock across her face. Her eyes darted to me, she inspected me. I couldn't help but to feel nervous under her stare.

"Hello, I am Rina, Shay's mom. I didn't get a chance to meet you at the hospital." She held out her hand for me, I stood from my chair and shook it while replying with my own name.

"Leon, it's nice to meet you." I paused and looked over at shay he had a smile on his face.

"How do you know each other?" Rina asked looking between Shay and I; we both looked towards her and replied together.

"School," we both stated at the same time, we looked over to each other before starting to laugh. Shay winced and started to cough.

"Are you okay?" I asked rubbing his back, the smaller boy nodded. I saw out the corner of my eye, his mother took in a deep breath as soon as my hand brushed over the bandage covered skin on his back. She looked even more shocked than before when he didn't flinch, he actually leaned into the touch slightly.

"I'm fine Leon don't worry." Shay said smiling while looking at me, he then turned to his mother and began speaking. "So how did the sale go, what time is it anyway?"

"Honey it's nearly five in the afternoon and the house definitely is being sold. " Rina stated taking a seat across from us.

"Really? I must have talked to Melissa longer than I thought." Shay spoke a frown on his face. I removed my hand from his back when I heard him say her name. I felt rejected, great he has a girlfriend.

"How have your sister and brother been?" Shay's mother asked, "Do you mind if I have some of this I haven't eaten anything since breakfast?" I nodded vigorously and replied.

"Be my guest, so Melissa is your sister?" I asked taking in what Rina stated, asking how his siblings are.

"Yeah Mel is doing well, so is Derek." Shay stated the last name with venom in his voice.

"What's wrong honey?" Rina asked looking over at his Shay as she poured her self some soup.

"Derek was just being an ass on the phone." Shay mumbled spooning at his almost empty bowl of soup.

"What did he do?" Rina asked crossing her arms over her chest, a determined look on her face.

"He just said something involving my trust in people and my old school." Shay said, I heard him sniffle a little bit. I let my fingers brush over his shoulder again; I can't stand seeing him cry.

"I'll talk to your father about it tomorrow Shay, he had no right bringing that up." Rina spoke, "Anyway Leon do you plan on spending the night?"

"Oh, I hadn't planned on it Mrs. Daniels' I didn't bring any extra clothes with me." I was interrupted by Shay's pleas.

"Please Leon?" Shay pleaded with me, his eyes looked so full of hope and genuine want.

"I don't have clothes," I informed him, "Could I barrow something to wear to bed? If so I would love to stay if you will have me?" I spoke softly, his eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously.

"Hey how do you know I was done?" Shay stated when his mom agreed and stole his spoon to use in her own bowl.

"Honey you just ate a giant bowl and look pretty full you may not be feeding just yourself anymore but come on kid I know you're ready to pop." Rina joked with Shay, both of their eyes widened looking like she just let something super secret slip. Shay looked at her, his mouth open before running out of the room. I could hear his small feet padding on the stairs and a door shut.

Then everything clicked in my brain, the sickness, the eating a lot and sensitivity. When women chat together and say something about feeding more than themselves they are talking to a pregnant woman. But Shay is a male right, I have seen the bulge in his pants and he doesn't have boobs obviously but then how? I must be mistaken. I don't want to ask him about it until he's ready I'll just let him bring it up when he's feels he can trust me with what ever it is she's talking about.

"When he's ready he'll talk." Rina spoke, I nodded and fallowed him. I found him on his bed rubbing his stomach. He can't be, can he? I walked into the room and he looked up at me with wide eyes, tears were ready to spill at any moment. I stepped closer and he began to shake.

"Shayton, when ever you feel like talking about literally anything you can come to me okay? Weather it be why you're shaking really bad right now or what ever your mom meant. I think I know what she was implying but I don't want to assume, but know you can talk to me about what ever it is when you're ready." I spoke sitting on the side of his bed, he nodded and rubbed at his eyes. He looked relieved at the fact that I am letting the conversation slide. I lie down on his bed beside him and let my hands rest close to my face on the bed. He looked at my fingers intently. He watched as I spread my fingers and rested them against the bedding. "Why are you watching them?" I asked curiously.

"I want to hold them." Shay spoke still watching my hand; I spread my fingers and held my palm out flat facing him.

"Hold them then." I said quietly he looked up into my eyes startled for a second.  
"I don't know why I want to. I mean, I'm strait." He spoke letting his fingers rest against the tips of mine.

"Maybe you're not?" I wondered aloud, he pulled his hand way from mine.

"No I'm not gay, if anything I hate all males after-" He cut himself off I knew what he was implying though. "Never mind." I nodded and edged my hand closer to him ever so slowly. He watched it again. I gripped his fingers, he tensed up when I began to pull his hand towards me. He watched as I slowly placed his hand over my heart. His eyes closed slowly; every so often they would jerk open. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, but do we have to move?" I asked smiling across the bed at him.

"Not much." Shay spoke turning around slowly to get the remote off of his nightstand; he lay back down next to me and turned on the T.V. I couldn't help but feel the chill in the air after he removed his hand to extract the remote. I rolled to my back to see the T.V. He started a movie and we watched them on the satellite it really surprised me when half way though the second movie Shay rolled to face me and placed his head on my chest as well as his hand over my heart. I had my hands behind my head at the time so I easily unwrapped them and placed my arm around his shoulders lightly before drifting off to sleep myself.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke with my head resting against something really soft and warm. I opened my eyes to realize I was practically sleeping on top of Leon. A blush crept across my cheeks as I intently watched his lips part with each and every exhale of breath that passed through them. Those pink snake-bitten lips, so lush and plump waiting for someone to claim them in a fierce kiss, I wanted to be the one to kiss those lips. I jerked away quickly catching onto what I was thinking. I was almost off of the bed when Leon pulled me back to his chest, a groan leaving his lips as he woke up fully. His eyes peaked open to look into my worried ones.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Leon asked, I smiled at him and nodded. It had been the first night since the rape I hadn't had a nightmare. I pulled him up and into a hug, his arms wrapped around me tighter as he held me close, our breathing was even and we just sat there holding one another. His arms felt really good around me, like they belonged somehow. 'No they don't belong there; no man has the right to touch you.' I pep talked myself in my own head.

"Good morning, I slept perfectly." I said sheepishly once I pulled away. I looked down to see him and I were under a blanket. It wasn't the one that went on my bed that's for sure, but I did recognize it. It was the one mom put across me on the couch yesterday. 'But that means she was- and she saw- no, no, no what is she going to say? What's she going to think? I'm not like that, no, no!' I flew from the bed and from Leon's warm embrace.

"What's wrong Shay?" Leon asked, the blanket falling down past his stomach to show off his abs through his tight tee-shirt. I blinked away the inappropriate thought I was just about to have and shook my head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it!" I stated looking around myself frantically; I went to my dresser and grabbed clothing. I found Leon a band-tee and skinny jeans. I tossed them along with a pair of socks and boxers at him before heading from the room with my own clothes. I headed to the bathroom of course I changed into new boxers and a fitted pair of jeans before slipping on my shirt easily. I nearly screamed in aggravation when I turned on the faucet to brush my teeth and water sprayed out at me when the nozzle popped off. I turned off the lever before putting the top back on. I groaned out in frustration and nearly stomped into my room. Leon got one look at me and began to chuckle. I could tell he was trying not to. "Laugh it up fuckhead now I have to change again."

"You look good like that though, why not stay in it. Can't handle a little water?" Leon playfully teased me I pouted looking at him, this time on purpose.

"I wouldn't normally care but it soaked through my bandages, this shit doesn't dry for hours." I stated lifting my shirt, he noticed I was having trouble with it so he stood and walked to me. I blushed when his hands rubbed up my sides, gripping my shirt. He drug it over my head slowly when I lifted my arms, I straitened my arms out in front of me and he pulled the wet fabric from them. He let his hands rub over my bandages after he discarded my shirt. He unbuttoned the large wrap and unwound the little ones.

"Do you have extras?" Leon asked I shook my head. The doctor didn't give me anything extra I don't think, I'll have to ask mom.

"I don't think so, mom didn't show me where any others are so I assume not." I spoke walking over to my dresser; I pulled out a new shirt and went to put it on. I winced when my hands went to high up; Leon was immediately by my side easing me into the somewhat tight fabric.

"Lower your arms." Leon spoke once the shirt was over my head, he slid it slowly down my middle and finally to rest at my waist. "You look good in this one." Leon stated smiling. It took me by surprise but when I got a good look at him too my jaw almost dropped. He was wearing the clothing that I had tossed him, he looked so adorable. I just wanted to be in his arms. Right now!

We made our way down stairs to a gigantic family brawl going on, mom and dad were arguing and so were Melissa and Derek. This is not good, not good at all.

"Get your head out of the gutter Rina! You tell me today that our son was put in the hospital because of bullies two days ago!" My father yelled at the top of his lungs. "Do I not deserve to know this? After what he went through being raped and you think it's good to keep this from his whole family!"

My eyes went wide; Leon cleared his throat causing the whole room to stop fighting. I shook where I stood, I couldn't help it. Derek glared at Leon and Melissa stared at him. Mom and dad glared each other down. I looked over to Leon, his eyes were on me, he wasn't supposed to find out. No one at that school was. He's going to hate me, or say I deserved it. I ran for the back door, not caring my ribs were protesting and made my way to the garden in the back of the yard. It was enclosed by large shrubs, a gate between two really tall shrubs. I went all the way to the middle of the garden, weaving and waving through the bushes and flowers. I found my favorite place of all at his damn house. That rock. It may not seam special but it was flat on top and sort of slanted otherwise. I climbed it and sat there curled up. Again my ribs hurt but right now, my heart hurt more. Why though? It wasn't supposed to hurt this bad over him.

"Shayton," Leon's voice called through the garden, never having been here before he was no doubt lost.

"In the middle of this damn maze Lee," I called out while tears poured down my eyes, a sob escaping from my lips. Of course it wasn't a maze, I just called it one. It is pretty hard to find your way out of here though.

"Don't cry Shay." Leon said once he found me on my favorite rock, he climbed it with me. He must have realized there was barely any room for two people to sit because he was right next to me.

"Leave me alone Leon." My voice cracked as I spoke hiding my face and tears in my knees.  
"Your ribs have to be hurting right now Shay, sit a different way please?" Leon asked he stood; 'great now he's leaving me too.' But to my surprise he didn't leave he sat directly behind me his hands made their way to my shoulders.

"Pease just go; I don't want to talk about it." I stated wiping the tears from my cheeks.  
"Shay, its okay not to talk about it I wont make you ya' know? Look I just want you to know you aren't alone in this." Leon spoke, anger rose through my body. I am alone I always have been.

"I am alone in this! None of you understand any of it!" I yelled getting off of my rock glaring up at him through tear filled eyes.

"Yes I do Shay I know what it's like." I glared at him harder when he spoke those words, shaking my head I looked down at my feet. "Yes I do, I know that no mater where someone touches you your mind flashes to that damn day. Those actions are repeated in your thoughts. You just keep scrubbing but it never seams to make you feel clean no mater how scolding the water is or how much you wash it doesn't take what that bastard did away. The nightmares do get worse and you wake up in the middle of the night crying or screaming. You want someone there to hold you but no one is around that can fill that void you need. I get it Shay more than you know. You feel alone when there are so many people there to help. You need comfort from people you don't even know because you feel safer telling them than the ones you love. You don't want them to be ashamed of you. "

"How do you know?" I asked quietly looking up into his eyes also almost ready to spill tears, how did he know all of this? Did he read a descriptive book on this shit or something?  
"Because that's how I felt after every single time my brother would leave my bedroom in the middle of the night when my parents were sleeping. From the time I was nine until he went to jail when I turned thirteen." Leon spoke softly, tears falling down his cheeks as he jumped from the rock landing right in front of me. He looked into my eyes. "He's back after five years my dad is letting him live with us again. It's been so long but I can't help but think something bad is going to happen again. The paranoia drives me nuts sometimes. But the day I met you the paranoia slowly slipped away. I don't know why or how to explain it but I feel like you can help me." Leon admitted. "It doesn't help that fact that you're fucking gorgeous and strait though." He chuckled, earning a small smile from me from his joke.  
"Eh, I'm not the kind of guy you need though." I stated smiling while I looked up into his eyes; the tears seemed to be receding from both sets of eyes.

"You're funny when you want to be, smart, friendly when you know someone, untrustworthy to people you don't really know, skittish but that's okay. You want someone to be strong for you and hold you up while you get through everything but you also want to be there for them when they need you." Leon spoke I took everything that left his lips to heart, he seamed to know me well. "You're perfect Shay." He said quietly looking down at his feet.

"Your kind of making me wish I were into dudes," I spoke just as quietly, a smile across my lips. "Are you fully gay Leon?" I wondered.

"Yeah," He nodded I held out my hand to him.

"Is it time for me to hold you up?" I wondered out loud, he accepted my hand causing me to smile.

"You're a good friend you know that right?" Leon asked looking down into my eyes, I shook my head but kept smiling anyway. "It doesn't bother you?"  
"What, you being gay?" I asked he nodded. "After what he did I swore I hated all men pretty much, I won't even let my brother touch me but, you, you're different. In a good way though, you make me feel safe and I trust you. It confuses me and I don't know why I react that way but I need you as a friend right now no mater what gender you are or what sex you are into, I don't think you will hurt me Lee." I admitted looking up at him.

"I swear to you I will never make you do anything against your will. If I make you uncomfortable tell me and I will do my best to stop." Leon spoke pulling me into a gentle hug.

"There's something else I need to tell you." I said while nibbling on my lip ring, my hand went to my stomach I saw his eyes fallow. Before I could open my mouth my brothers angered voice broke the silence.

"You fucking whore!" Derek yelled looking right at me, "What is all of this to you a fucking joke? Do you want the attention Shay is that it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked turning towards my angered brother, his fists were balled. I backed up slightly only to run into Leon's chest. His hands made their way to my hips.

"Son if that's what you want you don't need to play these games with us." My dad's voice broke into the conversation. "I can't believe you would go so far as to stage all of this is it because you had to move or what Shay help me understand?" My dad questioned me.  
"I tried honey." Mom's voice accompanied dads and Drake's; she had a look of sadness on her face. "They wouldn't believe me."

"Rina quit going on with the boy's scheme! Those photos and 'doctor's reports' were good I tell you but get real Shayton." Tears welled in my eyes, my lip began to tremble.

"Oh what now the bitch is going to cry?" Derek spat towards me, I began to shake. Leon put his hands on my biceps to try to calm me but it wouldn't help. They didn't believe me. "You know maybe he was born a freak."

That hurt, that really hurt me to hear my brother talk badly about me. Just because I have an extra bit doesn't mean that I'm a freak! Derek made his way to me, his fist raised but before I could comprehend what was going to happen Leon made his presence known to my brother, stopping the fist aimed at me and throwing his own punch to my ass of a little brother. I watched as he stood in front of me mostly, protecting me from them.

"Back the fuck off." Leon said venom was strongly noted in his voice, my dad took a step towards Leon but I jumped in the middle, my hands pushed against Leon's chest.

"Get off my property boy." My dad stated helping my brother off the ground.

"No, you get of my parents property." My mother stated crossing her arms.

"What? Rina what the hell are you doing?" My dad asked confusion in his voice.

"My son doesn't need this stress; it's bad enough with the bullies from school he doesn't need his dad picking on him and his friend. Now I suggest you take your sexist son with you because right now I want nothing to do with you. Get it through your heads this is really happening and weather you like it or not, Sean you are going to be a grandfather and Derek you an uncle."

"He's keeping the bastard?" My brother's voice roared through them all. "You are really keeping it?" His question was aimed at me.

"Yeah," I simply stated my hand going to my stomach; I rubbed little circles against the smooth flesh covered by my shirt.

"Why the hell would you do that? It's his kid! Do you want to look at it through its life and hate it?" My brother stated pointing at my stomach. Tears welled up in my eyes, but Leon whispering stopped them from flowing.

"My mom loved me from the second she found out she was pregnant. I was a rape baby Shay, the man I call my father isn't my blood relative but he is my dad and they both loved me. Hell even my brother even though he has a different dad loved me until a certain point. You will love your baby and I will be there with you every step of the way." Leon spoke; I looked up at him over my shoulder and nodded.

"What the hell are you whispering in my son's ear?" Dad's voice boomed through the seemingly still air.

"I told him no mater what he will love his baby, weather it is that fuckhead coaches kid or not. He will take one look at it and not be able to ever let go." Leon spoke in my ear, my mother gasped slightly but my dad got angrier. Wait I didn't tell him that! But how? I'll have to ask him later.

"Your not keeping it weather I have to beat it out of you or not!" Sean – my dad stated taking a step closer. "I wont have a freak for a son."

"That's it Sean one more step and I will call the cops. Lay a hand on my boy and you will regret it." Mom spat, I was distracted by the rest of the conversation due to Leon rubbing my belly gently over my shirt. I caught onto a part of what mom said, it made me smile, "No I will not make him leave because right now he has more of a right to be here than you do. At least he isn't talking about harming your son in any way or his baby like you are! Accept it Sean and get the fuck out of my yard." That was the first time I heard mom cuss in a long time. This must be her last straw.

"Come on Melissa lets go." Derek stated holding his hand out for his sister to take. He was about ready to rip her hair out when she shook her head.

"No I'm staying with mom and Shay; he needs all the support he can get right now." Melissa spoke, and that's when it clicked. Everyone one of them, Leon, mom and Melissa were all on my side.


	10. Chapter 10

Shay's been avoiding me like the plague since last week, the only time he would let me near him is when the bullies would try to hurt him. Of course he didn't have much say in the matter because no mater what I would jump in and defend him. I know he said he wanted a friend last week but I don't know if I can be just that for him. It seams like everyone I get close to leaves me anyway so what does it matter anymore, but I'm not going to let the teen or his baby get hurt. It pretty much staid strictly business of protector and protected between us, until today that is; my brother was home today.

I was lucky Paul had been spending time with all of his old high school buddies this week so I was able to relax when dad was at work, that ended today. I was sitting on my bed doing my homework and maybe smoking a little pot here and there but nothing major. Paul walked into the room, a smirk on his face when he saw the joint in my hand. I knew he would inform my dad about it, and then I would get sent to military school or out on the streets like dad promised.

Paul walked up to my bed slowly while undressing; I looked away not wanting to see what he was showing. Every time as kids he would pull me into bed he had blackmail over my head. This time it was worst of all because if I told my dad Paul would just inform him that I'm still smoking pot. It's not constantly, I can go with out it but it mellows me out for the most part. I have noticed lately I rarely even put a joint to my lips. He took the joint from me and sucked some of the drug through his lips before snubbing it out. He told me to get undressed; tears welled in my eyes as I fallowed his request.

I didn't want to do this but I either give myself to my brother once again or I'm out on the streets. I didn't let the unshed tears slip from my eyes until my brother had me bent over his bed, violating me. I asked him to stop, he had grown in width and it hurt really badly but he didn't seas his actions. I cried as my brother took me once more. When he pulled out I could hear him rip off his condom before coming on my back. He left me there, in pain and feeling disgusted. It took all I had to stop crying for a minute, I took that time to pull my pants up and to change shirts. 'I don't want to be in this house, I can't be here but I have school tomorrow. Shit I can't go get high with Dallas.' Shay!

I didn't hesitate to grab my car keys, not caring that I probably look like I got hit by a bus and drove to his house, silent tears making their way down my cheeks. When I arrived Rina answered the door and stared at me for a few seconds. Those seconds seamed like forever until she tried to bring me into a hug. I flinched and pleaded with her through my eyes to not touch me.

"Shay's upstairs honey," Rina spoke softly I nodded and gave a small thanks before practically running through the house and up the stairs. I saw Melissa sitting on the couch, watching my ass with every step I took up the stairs. I swear that girl has a fascination with it or something. That just creped me out at a time like this. I didn't bother knocking on the door when I entered Shay's room, my eyes darted all around until I found him sitting on his bed reading a book. I made my way to him in long strides almost throwing myself onto his bed and into his chest. I curled up to him and clung tight finally letting the sobs escape from my lips. He was surprised at first I could tell but he wrapped his arms around me tightly and whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong Leon?" Shay asked running a hand through my ruffled hair, my tears now slowing slightly.

"I don't want to be there right now, I had no where else to go. I'm sorry for just showing up like this but I had to get away from that house." I cried into his chest, he gripped my shoulders and pushed me back lightly.

"What happened Leon?" Shay looked into my eyes for some sort of answer, he wasn't going to get one I can tell you that right now, mainly because I'm going to tell him.

"My brother caught me in my room smoking pot and doing homework. My dad said if he found me doing it again I had to go to military school or live on the streets." I cuddled back into his chest and he seamed to accept that I didn't want to look at anyone while I spoke. His hands rubbing my back urged me to continue. "He blackmailed me into it pretty much. This was nothing new, he use to do it all the time but he grew while he was gone and not in height. It hurt so bad I begged him to stop but he wouldn't."

"Shh, calm down Leon you are here and safe okay? No one will hurt you here." Shay spoke into my hair, his hands still sweeping my battered body.

"Can I use your shower please? I left right after." I asked looking up at him; he nodded and stood from the bed. He made his way to the dresser and pulled out a pair of clothing before ushering me into the bathroom across the hall. I figured he would leave when we got in there but he didn't he leaned down into the cupboard and gripped a bright yellow towel, placing it on the counter with the clothing he brought. He made his way to the bathtub and let the water run so it would warm. He walked over to me slowly.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" He asked. I knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if my brother had beaten me as well, I shook my head. He stepped closer and lifted my shirt easily from my body. I watched as he eyed me making sure I was telling the truth. He turned me around, I watched him over my shoulder. He was biting his lip staring at my back intently. "Is that what I think it is?" He pondered to himself.

"Yeah, don't ask." I said knowing full and well that my brother's load had seeped through my shirt and was now shiny and crusted on my back.

"I won't but you need to go to the police." Shay stated coming back around to face me, I shook my head vigorously.

"I can't my dad will kick me out." I stated looking into his sorrow filled eyes, I wanted nothing more than to hold him, but I couldn't not with my brother still all over me.

"You need to head to the hospital anyway then." Shay stated I looked at him with a raised brown asking a silent 'why'. "Don't freak out, it could be something little but you're bleeding. He probably ripped you or tore something."

"I can't they'll ask too many question and have to have a parent present." I said looking down, how did he know I was bleeding to begin with. Then it hit me my pants did feel a little sticky when I was lying on his bed. Oh no his bed is probably covered in blood, and my car seat.

"My mom will take you, we will say you are my brother or something but you need to go." Shay stated looking me from head to toe.

"But she doesn't have my dad's insurance card." I stated looking down at him; his gaze didn't phase me like Melissa's had. I don't mind him looking at me the way he does.

"We'll figure it out somehow Leon okay." He paused, sort of hesitant to continue. "Will you let me check to make sure it's not too serious?"

"No," I said quietly, I don't want him seeing what my brother did to me. He can't see the shame.

"Please, it's either me or mom." Shay spoke quietly, "If you want you can watch in the mirror?"

"Okay," I stated hesitantly, what if he gets grossed out or upset by seeing me like this or something. He had been raped recently but what about seeing it happen to someone else.

"I will be right back; I am going to get something to ease the pain a bit." Shay said before exiting the bathroom. I stripped off my pants knowing they would have to go anyway. I looked at the puddle of blood on them, great it looks like I just had a period. Shay returned with a small box, pill bottle and a little clear bottle of baby oil. "Take two of these," he spoke handing me some Tylenol. I took them and swallowed them dry. "Bend over the counter Leon, I will make this quick."

I bent over like he asked; I could feel him pealing the bloody briefs from my body. I cringed at the feeling of them being taken off. He was on his knees when he finally spread my globes, a blush rose to my cheeks, realizing he could see all of my personal bits. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to see him over my shoulder.

"The things in the box are what the doctor gave me after what happened; I had a small tear that was causing me to bleed. They may help but I don't want to do anything without your permission. You are torn outside a little bit but not majorly it should heal with some ointment but some blood is coming from inside." Shay spoke as he stood behind me gripping the box. "It may be a serious tear inside but even if it is this should numb it until we can get to a doctor."

"What is it?" I asked sort of puzzled at what was in the box. You couldn't see anything on the outside but writing. He opened it and held something small up to me in a white package. My eyes widened, I knew exactly what that was and where it had to go. I gulped looking from it to his face.

"It's medicated to help, it melts at human body temperature but I brought that in case." He said looking down at the baby oil. "You will have to go to the bathroom after a while but if you go to the doctor, since he didn't cum in you I don't think it will be a problem." I nodded at him and took the incased object.

"Thanks." I said quietly, staring at it resting between my fingers. Shay must have noticed my predicament and rubbed my back gently.

"I can do it for you if you need me to Leon." Shay said quietly in my ear, rubbing my back gently. Any other person doing this and I would have kicked their asses. Me being bare and them behind me pressing against me after one of my brothers intrusions would not go over well, but he looked so genuine. I looked into his eyes and nodded. He reached for the baby oil and slicked his pointer finger. My eyes went wide, he must have noticed because he was rubbing my back to relax me again. "It has to go in and I don't want to risk hurting you in any way."

That meant he had to- but what if- is he going to- no, no, no he wouldn't do it for his own pleasure; he wouldn't watch me wriggle in pain just so he could feel my depths. He's strait and I bet pretty grossed out by what he is going to do. I jumped and took in a sharp breath when his finger brushed against my entrance.

"Open that for me." Shay stated while spreading the oil all across my entrance. I ripped the packet open and handed it to him. My face red at the fact I was somewhat getting excited from him touching me so intimately. He didn't notice though, or didn't act like he did at least, that I was thankful for. I felt something cold probing my entrance, yeah that defiantly wasn't a finger. I felt it press against my ring of muscle. My body automatically reacted and tried to block the object. "Relax Lee, let it slide in." He soothed me. I tried my hardest to relax the muscles, when he pressed forward again the object slid in as well as something warm. His finger, I blushed even harder. I could feel him easing it up a little further.

"Oh, shit that feels so gross." I stated feeling the medical suppository start to melt already; he began to ease his finger from me. "No, please don't take it out." I pleaded; he looked up at me with surprised eyes. "This junk is going to flood out huh?" I asked looking at him.

"Not if you can tighten the muscles." Shay said quietly, he felt me tightening around his finger; he began slipping it out again, only to be pulled back in by my muscles. I blushed at that fact.

"I'm sorry," I said unclenching my muscles to let his finger slip out but it didn't, he kept the digit in me firmly before wriggling it a little bit.

"Don't be, hold still please." Shay spoke, his eyes widened when I winced feeling him brush against something really painful. "Shit, you need to get to the doctor Leon, it's a good sized tear I can feel it." My eyes matched his.

"Fuck." I whispered feeling him brushing against it again. He began pulling it out again and this time I let his finger slip from my entrance.

"I'm going to get my mom and let her know we have to go to the hospital okay. I won't tell her why but I'm pretty sure she knows after I grabbed these from the fridge." Shay spoke picking up the box. I nodded at him he seamed to understand; it surprised me to see his finger though. It was covered in dark red blood. I bit my lip and looked down. "Don't you dare say you're; this isn't your fault Leon." Shay stated rinsing his finger off with the sink water.

He headed out of the room and I began pulling on the clothing he left me. I slipped them on as quickly as I could before Shay almost literally dragged me from the bathroom. I felt gross, dirty and violated. All I wanted was to take a shower but I had to go to the hospital.

Shay's mom didn't ask questions when he placed a coat under me just incase and she didn't look at me sympathetically like I thought she would, but Melissa she was another story. She wouldn't stop looking over at over me like a piece of meat. I would scoot closer to Shay every time she looked into the back seat at us. He didn't seam to mind much.

When we arrived at the hospital and they took me into a room Shay went with me, they examined me and asked a bunch of questions. I let them take a rape kit but only because Shay asked me to, I had no intention to give it to the police. After the exam the doctor talked to me about the tear, he said it wasn't as bad as it felt but gave me some of those weird things that Shay used on me earlier. I could see Shay relax when the doctor told me it would heal quickly.

I was just about ready to leave, Shay's mom came in with Melissa and made sure things were okay with me. I guess she had called my dad or something because he fallowed them into the small room. He didn't look sympathetic at all he looked angry. "You're going to military school." He stated before walking from the room. Tears welled in my eyes, he can't send me away Shay needs me.

"It will be okay," Shay stated quietly in my ear, I looked up at him and he watched me. "Everything will be fine."

"How can it be when you're in no condition to defend yourself." I said quietly, he knew what I was talking about and sighed slightly.

"I will be fine, leave it to you to be in bad condition and worrying about kids bullying me," He stated smiling a little; I couldn't help but smile back. "I guess your brother told your dad about the pot."

"Yeah, I fucked things up though. Since I met you I have mostly stopped. But I was so stressed about the tests we have next week." I spoke looking anywhere but him. He was my reason to regain control over my life.

"If you are over eighteen you don't have to go." Shay spoke up a glint of hope in his eye.  
"I am but it's either that or I'm out living on the streets. I don't have anyone here really. I have no family that would take me in." I spoke quietly watching my fingers.

"Why is he sending you to military school or kicking you out?" Melissa asked having one of her not so smart moments.

"If I stopped smoking pot he wouldn't send me to military school. He said the next time he caught me he would kick me out or send me to the school." I stated looking over at her.

"Why didn't you stop?" She asked looking me over, this time I could tell it was genuine wonder.

"I did mostly stop after Shay moved here but before that everything going on at home was too much. Even with my brother out of jail I wasn't smoking much really." I bit my cheek looking over at Shay; he was looking into his lap sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Why was your brother in jail?" Rina asked looking at me with curious eyes.

"He got caught molesting me, they sent him to juvenile hall and he got out a week ago. He was staying with some friends but got back today and of all times my dad wasn't home." I said looking down, shame clouding my eyes with tears. I felt Shay's hand wrap around mine slowly.

"Wait, why is he back in that house? It's illegal for your father to allow that." Rina spoke up anger in her tone. I cringed slightly; Shay rubbed my thumb with his gently.

"No is not. I'm over eighteen by law he can live there." I stated pure venom in my voice, I could see Shay pull back a little but I griped his fingers letting him know I won't hurt him.

"But it is illegal for your brother to do what he did today." She stated looking at me intently.

"I suppose." I murmured. I want nothing more than to be out of this damn hospital. I hate these places and can't wait to leave.

"You need to press charges." Rina spoke coming to the side of the hospital bed and reaching for my hand, I let her take it.

"That's what I've been telling him." Shay stated, I looked over glaring at him. He closed his mouth and pulled his hand from mine. Uhh-ohh. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. He stood and walked over next to Melissa.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly looking over at him, I held my hand out again and he slowly stepped forward to take it. I looked up at him and nodded letting him know its okay. He sat back down and I placed my hand against his chest. "I can't and you know that Shay, if my dad finds out that I'm pressing charges against my brother he'll kick me out after I get back from military school. He may have raised me but Paul is his son and he always takes his side first. Yeah we have been close but he thinks I'm weak for not sticking up for myself in the first place."

"Fuck him! You need to get your ass out of that god damned house before you wind up dead even if that means going to military school." Shay spoke looking down into my eyes, I flinched at his tone but he gave me a gentle smile. Shay's mother had wide eyes at his statement.

"Honey calm down." She spoke touching her sons shoulder. Shay visibly flinched away from her touch and tightened his fingers around mine. She noticed looking down from our hands to his face. "Leon, this may be a stretch but what would you say to you staying with us for a while, to get on your feet? You don't have to get a job until school is out unless you want to." Rina asked, my eyes widened, why would she welcome me in with open arms?

"I can't." I spoke with a shaky voice no one had ever offered me something so genuine; to better myself and life.

"I insist," Rina stated holding my hand again. "Look I know you can't stay in that house with your brother anymore and Shay needs someone he can trust to be there for him. He seams to trust you the most right now and in his condition I want to keep him as unstressed as I can. You protect him at school and are a friend. I would really appreciate it if you would stay with us, if not for your own sake, but for Shay's"

Two people walked into the room "Hello we are with the special victims unit, and heard from your doctor that you may want t report a rape?"

I looked over at Shay he was staring at his mom in awe. I watched him as he turned to look at the detectives then at me with pleading eyes. "Stay for me?"


	11. Chapter 11

My stomach started turning wile we waited for Leon to give his statement to the cops. I can't believe my mom offered him the chance to stay with us. She barely knows him and doesn't like new people to much, but she still kicked my dad and brother out and let him in. Sometimes I wonder why mom stopped visiting dad every day at work and their every other day dates stopped. Maybe I should ask mom about that, oh yeah and I need to ask Leon about how he knew of coach. That has been bothering me all week, I had been ignoring him as best I could but I couldn't continue when the bad ass kid that keeps me safe was breaking down in my arms. It still scares me about how he found out though. Was he one of the jocks friends? Or related to the Coach Lake incident somehow? My stomach lurched again.

I made my way to the bathroom mom or Melissa hot on my tail. I don't know how I could tell but I knew someone was behind me. Once again I found my stomach contents emptying in the toilette. A hand made its way to my back and began rubbing, my body shook. What if its not one of them? What if it's a stranger?

"Shh, just let it out Shayton." I heard a familiar voice speak, it's just mom. I breathed a sigh and flushed the toilette. I stood and felt myself sway a little bit. That defiantly wasn't mom who caught me and steadied me on my feet.

"You feeling any better Trip?" Leon's smooth voice asked, I looked up into his blue-gray eyes and nodded. I couldn't help myself when I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He responded rather quickly and seemed relieved that I wasn't pushing him away.

"A little, are you done with the questioning?" I asked with my head pressed snugly against his chest. His hands made their way around my middle and kept me close.

"Yeah, but the detectives said they will have to go to the 'crime scene' and get the shirt I took off as well as my brothers statement. They also said they want to go to your house to retrieve my pants." Leon stated quietly, I could tell he was embarrassed about the whole thing.

"It's okay to talk about it to me Lee; I have been through it too and know what you're feeling about it. I understand. They had to take my clothes too, but I didn't have a spare so they made me wear a hospital gown all the way home." I spoke pulling out of the warm embrace and looking up at him.

"I know, I don't much mind telling you but we have an audience." Leon whispered looking directly at me; I looked over to the right to see my mom, sister and a few guys in the room. A blush spread across my cheeks but no one said anything as Leon and I fully separated.

The officers fallowed us to Leon's house and went in with us to get his items. His father nor brother were at the house when we arrived thank god, that made our being there much easier. That and if I saw his brother I bet I would punch him. I walked up to his bedroom with him to retrieve his things; he stopped in the door way and just stood still.

"I'm right here Leon." I spoke slipping my fingers in between his, he looked down at our entwined hands and then back up into my eyes. He nodded and began moving about his room. He grabbed a suitcase and a few duffle bags; I helped him fill the suitcase with the clothes in his closet and the ones in his dresser. I noticed he was avoiding going near one of the shirts on the floor. I got a closer look and realized there was semen dried on it. I kept my mouth closed and placed random breakable trinkets in the bag with his clothing. By the time I was done I looked over at him, he had the second duffle bag almost filled, the first was open and I could see a laptop and some more clothing. I peered into the second bag and saw all of the things he could possibly want to keep. His art supplies, books, random notebooks and drawing papers. He zipped it up and looked at me.

"We ready?" I asked smiling at him; he nodded and took a step forward so he was cheek to cheek with me, I was surprised at first when he hugged me but I comforted him in return.

"I need to do something first." Leon said looking down at the ground, he dug in one of the duffle bags and pulled out a tin box, he opened it and pulled out a baggy of joints. I looked at him questioningly, my hand going to my belly. That caught his eye; he looked from my belly to the weed and shook his head. He walked into the bathroom and left the door open so I could see; he pulled them out one by one and tossed them in the toilette. He flushed and threw the bag into the trash can. He then proceeded to make his way towards me. "I'm doing this for both of you."

The softness in his voice startled me at first, he reached out slowly and pressed his had to my belly. We both watched his fingers playing across my abdomen. My heart started racing quickly; he was doing this for my baby and me. He didn't want the little one influenced into that. I don't understand though, why would he do that for us?

Mom took us home and made me help Leon get settled into Drake's old room he would now be sharing Melissa's room, he would have to use the pull out couch but oh well. We unpacked all the bags, the room began to feel more lived in than it did before. Drake had never staid in here but it had always previously been available to him.

"How about we get you into the shower, I'm really glad Melissa thought to turn off the water before we left." I chuckled; Leon nodded and fallowed me to the bathroom, the towel from earlier was still on the counter for him. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly?" Leon asked looking directly into my eyes until he slipped his shirt over his head.

"Yeah honestly Lee," I spoke quietly looking over his toned chest, why is it getting harder and harder to look away?

"I hurt like hell, that thing wore off so it hurts." Leon spoke softly slipping my pants from his hips. He looked up at me expectantly.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked quietly, watching his every move. He played with his snakebites for a minute before shaking his head.

"I don't mind as long as it doesn't make you uncomfortable." Leon stated he plugged the bathtub and stepped in; he hid behind the curtain for a minute before tossing his underwear out. He's shy? No way! I smiled to myself and sat down on the toilette.

"I don't mind seeing you Leon, hell you don't have anything that I don't and after earlier I don't feel uncomfortable around you while you're nude." I spoke quietly he pushed the curtain open to reveal him sitting back against the tub. "Oh here!" I stated grabbing one of the new bath scrubbers from the cupboard. He smiled up at me when I handed it to him.

"Thanks Trip." Leon spoke; he leaned forward a bit to where I couldn't see him. I pulled the curtain all the way back to see him blushing, holding the bottle of soap.

"What? Don't be embarrassed Leon I promise I wont' laugh or anything, hell I'm not even looking at your dick." I stated looking directly into his eyes.

"I can't help it; I'm not use to people seeing me naked." Leon said quietly as he scrubbed at his arms and chest. I watched as he lifted each leg from the water and washed it. He made it to his shoulders before sighing.

"Want me to get your back?" I asked reaching a hand out for the scrubber. He nodded and handed it over before leaning forward. I scrubbed slowly and gently getting all the dried spunk off his back and let the sponge dip into the water to get to his lower back and rear. He seamed surprised but relaxed and let me clean his sides and hips. I smiled handing it back when I had cleaned all he needed me to.

Leon stood catching me off guard; my eyes went wide when I came face to face with his soft member. I couldn't help it, really I tried but couldn't. I got hard, I think he noticed because he looked directly to my lap then smiled looking into my eyes. I blushed.

"You can't help how your body reacts in certain situations Shay." Leon spoke wrapping a towel around his middle and stepping from the tub.

"I can sure try." I stated placing my hands in my lap.

"You don't have to." Leon replied looking at me expectantly.

"I want to, for now at least." I spoke softly; he smiled a knowing smile at me and headed from the room.

-

Later on that night mom walked into the living room and sat with Leon and I on the couch.

"How are you boys feeling?" Mom asked looking us up and down.

"Good," We both replied still focusing on the T.V.

"Well I just wanted to remind you Shay we have court in a week." Mom stated. I looked over at her then to Leon.

"Will you come with me?" I asked nibbling on my lip ring as I watched Leon do the same.

"Of course Shay."


End file.
